


truth be told

by darthoswald



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Mystery, Unrequited Love, depressed!clara, pondswald bc why not, stranger!amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthoswald/pseuds/darthoswald
Summary: Since her parents died a year ago, Clara Oswald has been living miserably. Trying to get a job was hard, earning money was hard, being mentally stable is hard and basically, coping up with life is hard.She only have three persons who is there for her but in one of her darkest days, none of them was there beside her except for a very nice random redhead who was trying to make stones skip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FIC ASJSKAJSDJS PLEASE COMMENT/LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKED IT. IM TRYING TO REVIVE THIS SHIP CMON HELP ME ASHSHAJS. UNFORTUNATELY, DW ISN'T MINE AND THIS FIC IS THE ONLY THING I OWN :( ANYWAY, ENJOY LOVELIES XX.

_"The agency still haven't called me back for weeks. Guess I'm not accepted again."_. Clara Oswald thought to herself after applying for a job in a call centre company and getting rejected for the third time this month. She has been entering job fairs whenever there is one in their area. She was dying to find a job because she needs money for her rent. She's been living with her cousin, Ashildr, who works at a coffee shop and apparently, Ash was always the one who pays the rent since Clara doesn't have any permanent job. Clara desperately wanted to help her cousin but she could't get a nice job. Basically, things won't go her way since she lost her parents in an accident.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Clara was 21 and a college fresh graduate when that tragedy happened. They were going somewhere to treat Clara from her graduation ceremony. There were talking and laughing inside the car and everything seems fine until her father realized that the brakes are not properly working and barely slowing them down. The car kept on accelerating and the whole Oswald family don't know what to do. The last thing Clara saw was a post beside a local ice cream shop then everything went black.

 

The impact and damage was greater on the right side of the car which resulted to the death of her father while her mother was in a coma. After recovering from her injuries, she went to she her mother in the ICU just to see machines and cables connected to her. The first persons to arrive was her cousin, Ashildr, who was living not far from the hospital. Ashildr cannot believe that the accident happened so fast but she went in to find Clara who was currently in the ICU. She tried to comfort and talk to Clara who was barely responsive that time.

 

Weeks later, the doctors talked to Clara and asked her if she will allow the life support that was connected to her mother be unplugged and she just broke down. However, Ash was there for her and she decided to talk to Clara. "Aunty's already brain-dead, which means she cannot fucntion anymore. Clara, listen, your medical expenses are continuously rising and I tell you, my salary is not enough for this." Ashlidr said while quietly holding Clara in her arms. "You've got to make a decision now."

 

She looked at her mother peacefully and said everything she want to say to her before all of this. "Mum, I know you cannot hear me anymore but I want you to know that I love you so much. I've never gotten a chance to say goodbye to dad so tell him up there huh. Everything happened so bloody fast, I don't know how it started." she said while sobbing. "It's my fault you're dying. It's my fault you're in here. It's my fault dad died. I started all of this. If we hadn't go to my graduation then none of this happened. I'm so so sorry" Clara whispered while helplessly holding the hands of her mother.

 

Clara kept on blaming herself even after the funeral. Clara kept on blaming herself for the death of her parents and not a week long, she was a mess. She's still devastated after all that happened. Ash adopted her and welcomed Clara to her apartment but the landlord was a greedy pig, he doubles the rent for Ash and Clara. Clara worries about it too much but Ash just tells her everything's fine.

 

Hospital bills were also about to be paid. Clara went to the hospital alone and talked to the cashier of the and asked for the bill. "£2,139.14?" she almost shouted. "Where am I supposed to get this amount of money?". This made Clara more problematic. Why does everything has to be expensive?. Suddenly a man's voice rang and said "Oi! Clara need some help?" She turned around to see her childhood lover/bestfriend, Rory Williams and everything seemed lighter.

 

After catching up with her past love, Clara figured out that Rory was a doctor in this hospital and she was once happy to know that her best friend finally achieved his dreams. Her friend suddenly spoke while she is daydreaming "So uh... About your financial situation, I think I could help. I mean, you're still one of my best mates and knowing that your parents passed away so sudden saddens me. I wasn't here last month so I have never seen you in here and I wish I could make up by atleast helping with the bills." Rory offered his help and it made Clara think. _"I mean I really need help but I feel so shy since we have never seen each other since I left for college but he offered it and it would be rude to refuse."_ Clara went to accept Rory's offer with the hospital bills.

 

Rory and Clara hunged-out a lot after dealing the her bills and became super close once again. They went exploring the city and talk about their lives and what happened while Clara was away for university. It turns out that while Clara and her mother was at the hospital, Rory was assigned to another hospital somewhere in Scotland, four months prior to the accident. There, he told Clara his "adventures" as he call it and Clara would do the same but in her university instead. After weeks of being each other's best friends again, Rory told Clara that he's leaving for New York for atleast two years since he was hired as a personal doctor for a family. This made Clara upset since Rory was one of the persons keeping her happy aside from Ash. Although she was happy for he friend, Clara cannot seem to hide her sadness when she found out that her only not-blood-related friend was leaving and so, that day when she go home, she just locked herself in the room and start crying, thinking what would happen to her for the next few years, how could she cope up with these things that's haunting her. On how she would survive now that it's just her and her cousin now.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It has been 6 months since Rory left and yet, she was still thinking, _"What if he's here? He would help me with this I'm sure"_ she sighed deeply as she continued walking towards her safe haven.

 

More than about 7 minutes, she arrived at her favourite spot in all of Lancashire, an old riverbank. An old riverbank that was a big part of her childhood. This is where she and Rory go some times to just lay down and just relax. The serenity of this place makes her relaxed and gives her comfort. Whenever she goes out of their apartment, she will go in this place to calm herself down from the stress and anxiety she has been experiencing since she lost her parents. The flow of the river soothes her, the grass makes her feel warm and the surroundings itself keeps her composed. Clara thinks that this places is the only thing, apart from her cousin, that keeps her sane.

 

Clara was sitting peacefully and somehow meditating when she felt a sound of splash in the river. She turned her head into the left direction and she saw a woman, a very tall woman who was wearing a plaid top matched with shorts, _very short shorts_. She tried going back to meditating but the splash of the pebbles keep disturbing her so she stood up and went towards the tall lady. "What are you doing out here?" she asked the mysterious girl who wasn't facing her. "I said what are you doing out here?" she repeated the question before the girl faced her and she felt _little_ because this girl is towering over her. Clara raised her brows to indicate that she is "not intimidated" and waiting for an answer. "Oh! I did not noticed you were here." the girl talked with a Scottish accent and Clara felt more intimidated after that. "Again, I'm gonna ask you one more time, what are you doing here? Are you an athlete for skipping stones?" Clara said sacarstically. "Uhm no. I was here because I saw you alone and sad and figured out you need someone." the mysterious girl smiled at her and Clara did not know what to feel. First, she was a stranger and second, her face was not even familiar to Clara which means she was not from around here. "How come she knew what I have been going through? Some sort of psychology thing?". Clara was totally speechless so all she did was to look at the ground but then she was startled when the tall redhead clung her long arms onto Clara's shoulder and said "Don't worry, I'm here now and I'll never leave you until you smile and by smile I mean a real smile.". The girl then looked at Clara and flashed a shy smile. "So, shall we get going?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious girl takes Clara for a "walk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo lovely peeps! i have decided that this will be a multi-chaptered fic and i'll try my best to update everyday since it's summer in my country. comments&kudos will be accepted whole-heartedly by my heart. i love you all and again, dw isn't mine. the only thing i possess here is this fic. cheerio

Chapter 2

The mysterious lady literally dragged her away from the river. "So where do you want to go first? The food stalls, if you want to eat, boutiques, I could buy you new dresses or cardigan of your choice or we could go to—" Clara then shook and removed the girl's hand from her shoulder. "Where do you think you're bringing? Huh?" the voice of the shorter girl got a bit louder but the "Red Giant" (the mysterious' girl nickname in Clara's head) didn't seem to be appalled. Instead, she just smirked and put her hand back to where it was a while ago. "I asked ;you; where you want to go so technically, you're the one who knows where will we go" this girl sure knows how to tease someone and Clara's slowly getting pissed off. "Okay, fine. You want to do it that way huh...? S-stranger?" Clara faltered a bit. "Oh how rude of me! I'm Amy by the way. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that" Amy chuckled. "So now that we know each other, I'm guessing we could go now?". This made Clara think of how can this girl, this stranger know her when the only people she interacted with are just locals. She's pretty sure that this Amy is not around here. "Wait... How do you know me?" Clara asked with a very curious intonation with one of her eyebrows raised. "I mean I know you as the girl in the riverbank. So... that does that count? Or do I still need to know your name?" the redhead chuckled nervously then extended her arm to offer a handshake which Clara hesitantly took and shook. "Clara. My name's Clara."

 

Now, the two acquaintances walked the streets of Lancashire with the other one feeling uneasy and the carefree one was feeling... carefree. Every time they stumbled over foodstalls, Amy would ask Clara what she wants but then Clara will just dismiss Amy and say that she just wants to go home but this girl, Amy, was so persistent into making Clara eat something. "Come on here Clara! Probably some cake will delight you up." Amy said while smiling and holding up a box of cake. "Or a soufflé perhaps." Clara loves soufflés so much. If she could only eat one food in her entire life, it would be soufflés but this moment was an exception. She doesn't want to be like Snow White-zoned by this gorgeous witch. "Uhm, no as I said, for the nth time, no. I'm not hungry and I tell you, my soufflés are way better than those _**cupcakes**_." Amy softly laughed at the smaller girl's remarks. "So you bake soufflés?" Clara looked at her for a moment. "Yes, I make soufflés and I assure you that it looks and tastes better than that." Clara replied while pointing at the boxes of soufflés while she heard the redhead's chuckle. "Since you are so good in baking soufflés, **_why don't you show me some time?_** " Amy said before dragging her away from the bakeshop to the park where most people were doing recreational activities.

 

While being dragged by the Red Giant, Clara's mind went to something that Amy said earlier. _"Was she flirting with me?"_. She looked at Amy once again and stared at her perfect features. That long fiery hair which shone under the moonlight, that pale as a snow complexion, those soft hands that are currently holding her— _t_ _he bloody hell am I thinking about this **stranger**_. She just shook the thought off out of her mind and was continued being dragged by Amy.

 

After almost travelling the whole Blackpool city, Amy decided that they're both tired and the night was getting deep. "So, Clara, did you have any fun today or more like, tonight?" Amy said while sitting down a park bench. ;"Fun?"; "Uhm, yeah, I guess" Clara said in a inaudible voice. "Again? What'd you say?" Amy questioned her once again while scrutinizing her. "I said this was fun" the brunette said with an emphasis on fun. Amy smiled at her then said "We should do this again some time. What'd do ya think?" Clara just kept quiet, sitting still on the bench while Amy jumped out and startled her. "C'mon! It's getting late and I gotta get you home. You do have a home right?" Clara could not tell if the redhead was joking or not so she just laughed it off and responded to her. "Yeah, you're right, it's kinda late and yes, I do have a home so let's skeddadle?". Amy doesn't need to be told twice.

  
Not too long after their walk from the park, the two reached Clara's place and Amy decided to bid her farewell first, "This is yours huh? Now I know where to find you, you **_Minnie Mouse_**.". _"Did she just used a pet name on me?"_. "Mine's still that way so I guess I'm leaving you here." Amy pointed to the left.

  
"So... so long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night. I hate to go and leave this **_pretty sight_** " Amy sang while lightly touching the cheeks of Clara, who was totally flustered. The two stared at each other for a moment until Clara replied softly, "So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye. I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye". The two realized they've been gazing at each other for too long and slowly but awkwardly parted from each other and went to their separate directions.

  
Clara was opening the front door when she heard Amy shouted "Hey Clara! I'll see you tomorrow in the riverbank again yeah? Same time, same place. I hope I'll see you there". Clara just smiled at Amy and waved her hand then replied a "Trust me, I'll be there early as I can." before entering the apartment.

  
She went to the second floor to actually go to her **main**  apartment. She opened the door and a panicking Ashildr welcomed her? "Where have you been? I was starting to worry you're not coming back or something bad happened to you. Where were you?" Ash asked her rapidly as she answered calmly "I was at the riverbank then I went to the city to... explore I guess." Clara don't want to mention Amy for some reasons. "Where were you before you went there?" Ash asked sharply, "I was in here, I was in the apartment waiting for a call from any of the agencies I applied for but nothing came. Nobody phoned me." Clara said disappointingly while reminiscing the morning before. Ash raised her brows, "Are you sure about that? Because the manager from that bar you applied on called this evening and says you can start your shift there by next week"

  
Clara's mouth were hunged open, in pure shock, while Ashildr was smiling widely and proceeded to hug Clara. "Oh my stars Ash! I have a job!!!". Both of them were cheering and hugging each other but Clara pulled back and said, "Wait, What if I lose this job? What if I need to find a job again? Wha—" Ash interrupted her by saying "No you wouldn't lose this job, no you don't need to find another job again, and lastly no you won't screw up your on first day" Ash said reassuringly but Clara was unconvinced "No, no, no, what if—" "Clara! No more what ifs" Ashildr said, once again trying to make things positive for her cousin. "Hey, just listen, you can do this. You're good with mixing alcohols. Remember Jenny's 18th birthday? Your alcohol had some magic shit it made everyone so classy but happy. You're great with that and in fact, you're great with a lot of things so don't doubt yourself for once please? To help me, as you said?" Clara sighed and said, "Yeah you're right, I'm overthinking again." Ash gave her a pat on the back, "And you need to rest since you went home late so hit the showers then go to sleep.". Clara just smiled at her cousin's antics and did exactly what she said.

  
She laid in bed that night thinking what would happen now that she has a job. Technically, she'll not be working this week but will start the following week. She thought to herself that this day is the day she got a job after just side-lining from literally anything and this is also the day she _smiled_  for real. She smiled because of that Red Giant, she smiled _because of Amy_. Also, that day (well night to be exact), was the day she dreamed an actual dream, not a nightmare.

 


End file.
